


残忆

by ZhongLu4801



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Bad end, F/M, brokeup
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-19 08:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhongLu4801/pseuds/ZhongLu4801
Summary: 分手快乐祝你快乐，是你瞎了眼，不怪我捅你刀。潇洒女侠和上古神兽的爱情止于此。A final broke up scene between the greatest priestess and the great demon.....just have to think about an appropriate purpose for the blind eye of our old Kirin....use translators if you like.
Relationships: Kirinmaru (Hanyou no Yashahime)/Midoriko (InuYasha)
Kudos: 2





	残忆

**Author's Note:**

> BE美学才是真

“ 你去哪？”

翠子没有说话，男人听话地站在离她十丈远的地方，仿佛从未靠近过。  
麒麟丸是这样安慰自己的，但他依旧记得她体内的温暖是如何如何。

“这并不在你的管辖范围内。”

她的眼睛眨都不眨一下地，只有嘴唇像是微微在动，姣好的脸上神情略微疲惫。

“已经发生了这么多事情，我做不到缄口断问。” 

“麒麟丸。” 她方才缓缓地又开了口，“我没有要和任何妖怪合作的意思，让开。”

“不错，今天提着剑去斩妖，昨天却还与妖怪缠绵，说得漂亮，做得也漂亮，这就是人类捧在头顶朝圣跪拜的神，他们的保护神，心口不一，还道貌岸然。”

他知道这样无法激怒她。事实上他选择出现在这里就早已经是个错误，翠子是个冷酷得可怕的女人，直到最后一刻他都摸不清她的心意，也无法从那对幽暗的黑眼睛里提取任何东西，她在他面前不留一丝缝隙，他却在她面前赤身裸体。

“我不会再回来了，你以后也无需再见到我，眼不见心为净，让开。”

他纹丝不动。

“巫女，你还记得初交手的场景吗？”

“莫非要用这种方式结束么？” 

红唇的边角黯然扬起。

“今天只要能使我流血，随便你去哪，概不阻挠。”

美目紧紧簇起，波光流转，最后回神定气，凝固在男人带着面具的脸孔上。

“嚓” 一声，她的爱剑应声自剑鞘中抽出，缓慢而坚定地在凄冷阳光下闪耀，狂风大起，把她的红衣刮得呜呜作响，男人的手也放到腰间佩剑上，究竟谁见血只是时间问题。

她眉目一凛，厉色冲上去。

竹叶继续轻巧下落。

闪着寒光的剑身还在嗡嗡嗡响着，剑柄被她握在手中，另一端已然深插进了男人面具的右眼孔。

他哼都没有哼一声，照样纹丝不动地站着，血只泊泊地从面具下流出。

翠子的脸上依旧没什么表情。

“做得好，这就是我想要的。” 

她嚓地拔了剑，左手顺势提着，还新鲜的红色从剑锋滴落，陷进地上的泥土里，瞬时变暗。

“这就是人类啊。” 他用剩下的完好左眼看了看移开视线的女人，突然笑了，连血流在脸上都变形。

“这是警告，这只瞎眼会永远跟随着你，提醒你你的盲目，你对于人类丑恶的无知。”

“他们工于心计，自私自利，过河拆桥，擅长抛弃和遗忘，用你这只眼睛好好记住，麒麟丸。”

她越过了他的肩膀。

她的青丝最后飘起来，像脱离主人意志般，抚过他的脖子。

他站在那里，直到脚步消失都未曾动过一下，只觉得那血流到嘴缝里时滋味极咸。


End file.
